black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Morgran Burningaxe
'''Morgran Burningaxe '''is the renowned savior of Hisen, a founding member of the Shaad'Ept, the wielder of Kogane Ken, and the sole survivor of the Mortorhelm Massacre. Biography Youth Morgran, son of Morgain, is the eldest son of the proud Burningaxe family, the founders of the ancient Brewer's Clan of Hisen. Morgran and his father never saw eye to eye about his future. Morgain wanted his son to inherit his title, whereas Morgran desired to build his own legacy on his own terms. Despite their differences, Morgran followed in his father's footsteps and studied to be a templar. Without putting much effort into it, he failed. Mortorhelm After droppng out of templar training, Morgran decided to take what money he had to open a small satellite brewery on Mortorhelm Island. He earned some notoriety for developing various unique flavored beers. Morgran also gained fame by competing in the drinking events of the Tokugi Konpe, taking home the gold in three different competitions. His father, aware of his son's rising notoriety, brought Morgran's younger sister Fanma and mother to visit the colony. The night they arrived, Mortorhelm was attacked by goblin mercenaries who slaughtered nearly everyone on the island, including Morgain, Fandu, and Fanma. Only Morgran survived. The mercenaries sabotage the brewery to make it look like a still explosion killed everyone. Morgran is left to die. , my rosie. Whoever did this, I will kill him. If it's the last thing I do, I will kill him."]] Ashbeard After many weeks alone on the island, a ship docked. Elder Ashbeard, the elder of the Engineer's Clan of Hisen, was in charge of the recovery effort. Ashbeard's men discovered Morgran passed out beside three makeshift graves and a literal mountain of empty beer bottles. Morgran, along with the salvageable machine parts from the explosion, were brought aboard Ashbeard's ship. Once Morgran was awake and relatively sober, Ashbeard entered his cabin and discussed his role in the Mortorhelm incident. The elder admitted to hiring the mercenaries and murdering the Burningaxe family. The younger dwarf, still weakened from his ordeal, tried to attack Ashbeard and was met with a metal fist to the jaw, knocking out two teeth. Ashbeard all too kindly informed Morgran that the empire of Hisen viewed him as a failure and embarrassment to the Burningaxe name. He had not listened to his father -- the clan leader -- and it led to tragedy. Even if he returned to Hisen and told them of Ashbeard's involvement in the massacre, no one would believe him. Besides, the Burningaxes had ancient enemies in Ryusan. Morgran had no actual proof of Ashbeard's involvement. Ashbeard's ship stopped just outside the River Kingdoms and threw Morgran overboard. Despite growing up on an island, he never learned how to swim. He was faced with a life or death choice: learn to swim, or drown and never see his family avenged. He made it to shore. River Kingdoms With nothing but the clothes on his back, guilt in his heart, and revenge on his mind, Morgran wandered the streets of Kingmaker City. He spent his days taking odd jobs for money, and his nights drinking heavily in the taverns. After all the work he had done to attain his own legacy, he was now a man without a purpose. Months passed. Morgran couldn't tell for sure how long he was in Kingmaker before he happened upon a pair of centaurs passing through. Morgran had never seen centaurs before, let alone drink with them. It was the most fun he'd had since before Mortorhelm. Thymoménos and Enkatelepises were on their way to fight in The Long War and invited Morgran to come with them. With nothing else to do, Morgran spent the last of his drinking money on a makeshift suit of plate armor, a warhammer, and a keg of ale. The Long War The three warriors were recruited by Koridoria's army, assigned to General Thraak Fistfire's unit. Morgran once again found a sense of purpose, finding crushing the skulls of his enemies with his warhammer a welcome alternative to wandering the streets of Kingmaker City near penniless. For the next twenty years, this was Morgran's life. In 2155, Morgran befriended a teenage Terran medic named Lussani Sirdach. He came to view her as more of a younger sister, not unlike the one he'd lost all those years ago. Morgran was forced to relive the horror of Fanma's death when Lussani herself was killed by her boyfriend Aiden Halvor. He attemped to revive her, taking her to the medic's tent, but the arrow did too much damage. In a blind rage, Morgran attacked Aiden, smashing his warhammer into the ranger's head until even Thymo had to pull him off. A blood-soaked Morgran was banished to his tent until a proper punishment was decided. Much to everyone's surprise, Lussani was resurrected. At first the sight of her drove Morgran into hysterical fits, believing her image to be the spirits of his family haunting him for not protecting them or Lussani. Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Major Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Merchants Category:Soldiers Category:Mercenaries